Move
|mainartist1 = Little Mix |released = November 3, 2013 |recorded = 2013 |genre = R&B |length = 3:46 (Single version) 2:57 (Acoustic version) |label = Syco Entertainment Columbia Records |writer = Little Mix Maegan Cottone Nathan Duvall |producer = Duvall |album 1 = Salute |album 1 link = Salute (album) |previous = How Ya Doin'? |next = Little Me |prevtrack = Salute |nexttrack = Little Me }} "Move" is a song by Little Mix that serves as the lead single and appears as the second track on their second album Salute. It was released on November 3, 2013. An acoustic version of the song was released on March 30, 2014. Background Following Little Mix's DNA Tour, the group began work on their second studio album. The group wrote the song wanting to show off their musical progression with mature sound. The group achieved this by allowing the song to be more production led than their previous material. Little Mix co-wrote "Move" with Cottone, their vocal coach, and Nathan Duvall. During a livestream, the group revealed the name of the their next single and Jade Thirlwall described the song-writing process as, "We all sat in the studio together and vibed and made little noises…" Lyrically, the song talks of boys who think they are too cool to dance and ultimately leads to Little Mix telling them to move. During the live stream, Perrie Edwards said: "This is a big deal for us. We've worked on our album for so long now.We're very proud of it (Move)... you never know what people are going to think do you?" During the stream Jesy Nelson said "I would personally say the new album is a step up. It's more R&B and mature. It's just cooler." The girls, who performed at Radio 1's Big Weekend in London in May, were asked about how they wrote the song. Jade said: "This one was quite interesting.... We started with sounds. Just making loads of little quirky noises... and just put the song together really. We were just 'vibing' off each other. It was a bit weird actually, but we are a bit weird anyway." Critical Reception Move received mainly positive reviews. Digital Spy gave it 4 out of 5 stars stating that its head-spinning structure may take a few listens to get your head around, but it's worth it for the 45-second finale which, thankfully, sounds nothing but pure Little Mix. The Daily Record gave the song five out of five stars, mentioning that it contains inspiration from 90's club pop as well as being R&B-infused compared to their previous singles. It highlighted the lyrics as being "full of attitude and the trademark Little Mix harmonies and melodies, making this song a sure hit." Move has sold over 130,000 copies in 3 weeks of release in the UK. Chart Performance The song peaked at #3 on the UK Singles Chart aswell as #3 on the Official Vodafone Big Top 40. It peaked at #26 on the Australian Charts, #5 on the Irish Charts and at #38 and #22 on the US Mainstream Top 40 (Billboard) chart and US Bubbling Under Hot 100 (Billboard) chart. Music Video The music video was uploaded on October 25, 2013. It was directed by Carly Cussen. Little Mix - Move Little Mix - Move (Behind The Scenes) Little Mix - Move (Full Dance Routine) Little Mix - Dance Rehearsal 'Move' Live Stream Acapella Lyrics Single Version= |-| Acoustic Version= Audio Single= Spotify YouTube Little Mix - Move (Audio) |-| Acoustic= Spotify YouTube Move (Acoustic) (Live) Videos Little Mix Studio Live Stream Gallery Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Salute songs Category:Salute Standard Edition Songs Category:2013 releases Category:Salute Tour Songs Category:Get Weird Tour Songs Category:Glory Days Tour Songs Category:Dangerous Woman Tour Songs Category:Neon Lights Tour Songs Category:Summer Hits Tour Songs